


twenty four hours

by beepboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Swearing, side iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboo/pseuds/beepboo
Summary: Seijoh volleyball club alumnus gather up for another game night at Hanamaki's, and at the end of the night, they came up with a bet regarding whether MatsuHana can last a day without kissing. Can they?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 42





	twenty four hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebane/gifts).



> hewwo !! idk why this random idea just popped up and this is an early birthday gift for gf @/starteared on twitter <3 
> 
> also tw ! mention of blood ( just for an explanation of how blushing biologically works ) and a lot of swear words oof...
> 
> no violence i swear ! have fun and enjoy <33

This hell of a day all started because a certain Oikawa Tooru couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Bet you both can't last a day without shagging each other jesus christ," he had said during a Seijoh Alumni game night which led to a whole betting party. Matsukawa and Hanamaki of course would like to believe that they weren't that gay and whipped, hence they put their bets against Oikawa.

"Losers will treat the whole team to indoor BBQ nearby," Kyoutani grinned.

MatsuHana were drunk, of course they thought this was a brilliant idea.

It wasn't. This was a huge mistake. Because fuck, now that he _couldn't_ kiss his boyfriend for a day, Hanamaki felt like being tortured.

Also, since when did Issei's lips get so attractive? Not that it wasn't before, but they were killing him. He doubted he could survive the day, he really did. See, Hanamaki's lips were lonely and affection deprived. They needed warmth and shit, you know? And this bet was obviously not helping.

Let's have a bet, they said. Let's not let MatsuHana kiss for a day, they said. It'll be fun, they said. Motherfuckers.

He once again threw a glance to Issei who was sitting on his couch playing some video game on his play station. Issei was… insanely handsome today; how the fuck was that possible? Did he drink some beautifying potion or something? 

How dare he look extra hot with his brows furrowed and lips pressed in concentration — how _dare_ Oikawa put all this shit on them? He swore to all the deities up the heavens that he would get back to him and his precious Iwa-chan. _Just so you wait, fucker._

He really needed to stop staring now because he was absolutely slowly getting lured to kiss those lips. _How the hell is he pulling this off?_ He internally gasped. Exactly, how the fuck was Issei not experiencing this both emotional and physical distress? Could it be that… his boyfriend didn't want him anymore?

Fuck Issei and his stupid plump beautiful lips. He grunted, scooted closer to the younger. Was he really going to be petty over his own dumb made-up assumption? Yes. Should he really? No. But should he stop? No.

Satisfied with his victory for the argument inside his head, he climbed onto Issei's lap. The latter was obviously taken aback because: 

  1. He was in the middle of a fucking game. He could even hear his character dying as Hanamaki's face blocked his view. 
  2. What the fuck. Weren't they supposed to be not shagging each other. Why was his boyfriend making this hard for the both of them.
  3. Fuck He Is So Cute.



"Do you not want my lips anymore, is that it?" was the first thing Hanamaki said to him. Matsukawa was, definitely, confused.

"Bro get off me, I'm literally in the middle of the game." He chuckled. "Also I'm not supposed to kiss you today, remember?"

"But do you like, I don't know, not want it? Do you not experience the emotional stress? Do your lips not crave for mine? How the fuck are you pulling this off? Are you even Issei?" 

Matsukawa laughed at the sudden question bombardment. "Wasn't it you who said, quote, Issei's lips aren't the addictive goldmine y'all think they are, end quote."

Hanamaki who did not recall this particular event blushed. "I was drunk, okay, also did you get botox or use a filler? Your lips are so fucking cute."

"Baby, thank you, but anyways, why did you think I'm suddenly playing your Call of Duty?"

Yes, that was weird. Issei wasn't really a fan of FPS games, especially playing against bots. He was playing the multiplayer game against bots. It suddenly made sense.

"I knew it. You are an impostor. You're not Issei. Fucker, where the fuck is my boyfriend?" he grabbed the latter's collar.

Matsukawa groaned. He's back to square one.

"Babe, honey, darling, my cute apple pie, my peachy apricot orange juice, bro, I assure you, I am your boyfriend, the real Matsukawa Issei, and oh my god I'm playing this to distract myself because you are too fucking tempting."

Hanamaki released his apparently-not-an-impostor boyfriend's collar. "Oh."

"Exactly," Matsukawa sighed. "I can't believe you have this side to you."

"Shut up. Can't we sneak a kiss?"

"I would do that if it wasn't for them watching us."

Hanamaki raised his eyebrow. _Huh?_ His eyes scanned the room. 

Oh. 

The boys apparently hadn't left his apartment. The boys apparently were hiding in the kitchen. The boys apparently were watching very closely.

"Oh."

"Yes."

"This is awkward."

Hanamaki quickly removed himself from his boyfriend's lap and sat at the opposite side of the couch, completely looking away. 

That did not just happen. He did not just do that under his ex-teammates' surveillance. Life was not fair.

It was concerning how Hanamaki completely froze with an unconvincing not-looking-fine-at-all smile on his face.

The clock's shorter hand struck at the number 2. Hanamaki was never good at math, but suddenly a spirit guided him that exact second. A result came up in his head: there should be only 10 hours left to this hell.

Maybe he should just sleep this out. He could go for a long nap, yes. _And as I wake up, there would only be several hours left._ He could wait that out. He was sure he could do it and hold it in until a second passed 12 a.m.

Things, however, did not go according to plan, and he, of course, did not prepare a backup plan. He cursed whoever had the job of creating dreams for sleeping people because inserting a dream of them making out in his nap was TOTALLY not helping. 

He was dehydrated. He needed Issei. He needed Issei's stupid hydrated healthy perfect lips. He needed them against his own, right now.

He looked away and decided to give all his attention to the clock before he could get lured into kissing the fuck out of his boyfriend. 6 p.m. He threw another glance at Issei, bit his lip, and darted his eyes away to the kitchen.

Huh. The boys were gone.

"Have they left?" he asked.

"Oh, you're awake." Issei scratched his head, eyes still glued to the TV. "Yeah, they went to get coffee or something."

"Okay, and?"

Issei turned to him. "Huh?"

"They're not around, you know," Hanamaki smirked. Just once, he needed just one peck, anything. He was getting desperate.

"It's better not to," the other sighed. "Knowing them, they probably installed a camera or something."

"That's an invasion to my privacy."

"We all have literally seen each other's dicks, also it's not like they are causing harm."

Hanamaki pouted. "I know, it's just-" he groaned. 6 hours had never felt so fucking long. "Dude, this is torturing me."

"Patience is key, child." Issei held a thumb up.

"You did not just imitate a priest whilst being in a gay relationship."

"Anyways."

The room fell into silence. Only the game's sound effects filled Hanamaki's living room; maybe that could be a nice distraction. He stared at the screen as he counted how many times Issei died.

"You kinda suck."

"Shut up. You suck at rhythm games."

"Not relevant."

They both broke into laughter. The bet was forgotten, it was just them being boyfriends playing around in Hanamaki's cheaply rented apartment.

"You know, I really wanna kiss you right now," Hanamaki bit his lip. He was serious. If it wasn't for his brain screaming about the bet, he would've climbed over Issei's lap once again and kissed the fuck out of him.

But alas, Oikawa Tooru happened.

Silence once again returned to the room. He couldn't keep his eyes away from Issei now, he and his lips. He.

_Why am I so gay, oh my Lord._

"I'm going to take a walk," he suddenly announced. He decided it was unhealthy for him to be in the same room as his hot boyfriend with his hot pair of lips. He had to leave before anything escalated.

Issei grabbed his hand before he could stand up. "Did you forget that we have to be in the same room every second today?"

"That's a rule?"

"Unfortunately. If it wasn't for that I would've gone out."

Fuck. Fuck fuckety fuckery fucking fuck. He couldn't handle this anymore. He grabbed his hair in frustration. _When will this end fuckkkkkk._

He then noticed something was wrong. He looked at the clock, which already hit 7, then at Issei, then averted his eyes to the TV. And it hit him.

"Issei, don't tell me you've been playing for the last 5 hours without a fucking break."

Issei shrugged. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I DON'T KNOW, TAKE A NAP?? ARE YOUR EYES NOT TIRED?"

"Not really? You usually play for 6 hours," Issei said.

"Not the point. Go take a nap or something, damn." Hanamaki crossed his arms on his chest, light anger radiated off him. He was worried, okay? Can't blame him.

Issei sighed for the nth time that day, but he obliged nonetheless. He turned off the game, the TV, then laid his head on Hanamaki's lap.

"Um. Bro." The older poked Issei's forehead. "Oomf, you are begging to be kissed right now."

"Don't kiss me. Goodnight."

And with that, Issei drifted off to a probably nice dream. _This bitch._ He really thought he would just simply lie down on his lap without causing a big impact on Hanamaki's emotional health?

Wrong.

His head was fuming, heat rushing to his cheeks as fast as a super-speed train. He read it before. His sympathetic nervous system caused his blood vessels to open wide therefore it flooded his skin with blood, hence blush was formed. 

Caused by a stimulus such as nervousness and embarrassment.

Why he was suddenly good at biology, he didn't know. Issei told him about that once, and it just sticked to his mind ever since. If only it was like this with other school subjects.

Maybe he should just sleep again. He didn't really know how to kill time, and staring at Issei's peaceful sleeping face was making him sleepy, so yes, he decided to take yet another nap.

He carressed Issei's cheeks like a hopeless romantic lonely gay. Then he let sleep take him away.

_Lips. Lips. Lips. He wants lips. He wants to kiss. Issei. Issei is there. Kisses him. Kiss._

"HANAMAKI TAKAHIRO, THAT'S MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND," he heard someone screamed, snapping him awake. _Huh._

As he opened his eyes, it all made sense now. Iwaizumi's lips were pressed against him, and yikes, from the position, he could tell he was the one initiating it.

He pushed Iwaizumi immediately before looking at the source of the voice.

Oikawa. Oikawa was pissed. He was fucked.

"I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HOW THAT HAPPENED," he shouted, going down on his knees and bowed down.

"I… Yo, it's not that big of a deal, stand up, bro," Iwaizumi shuffled to make the person in question stand up. Hanamaki did, still looking very guilty though. 

_The hell, did I kiss him because I thought I was kissing Issei in my dream?_

Panic rushed into his face. "Issei, did I kiss you?"

Issei only shrugged. "I think you didn't. Don't know if you did it when I was asleep, though."

"Ugh, thank god. What exactly happened anyways?" he groaned.

"Well, Iwaizumi was just going to wake you up, but then you suddenly pulled him into a kiss," Kunimi calmly explained.

"Oh, someone's thirsty," Oikawa teased. "You're so kiss deprived you're stealing my boyfriend now, eh?"

Hanamaki gulped. "I Am Terribly Sorry."

Oikawa just laughed. "Chill, dude. I'm just messing with you."

Hanamaki scratched his head apologetically before once again glancing at the clock. 11.48 p.m. 12 minutes left. Oh God.

"Can't we have a 12 minutes discount? You know, we are good teammates right? We are Best Friends," Hanamaki whined.

Kindaichi snickered. "Funny how we actually considered adding more hours because you both _slept._ That's kinda unfair."

"We got bored."

"Sure."

Hanamaki just grunted. He then gathered himself up and walked to the corner of the room. And he just. He just stood there.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kyoutani tapped his shoulder.

"I am a good child, I shall avoid any temptations, I am holy."

Issei scratched his neck. "Yeah, I think he has gone insane."

"Jesus, is that how I'm gonna be if me and Iwa-chan ever get separated for a day?" Oikawa chuckled.

"I don't know, wanna try it?" Hanamaki was suddenly standing behind him, startling the latter. Oikawa screamed for three seconds.

"Don't do that again, Christ." he said after calming down.

"I am not Christ."

"Shut up."

Six minutes passed. Only six minutes left. He could do this. Cold sweat trailed down his cheek. 

_Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't look at him._

He looked at him. Issei's lips were there. Waiting. Willing to be devoured. Sweats. Issei was staring right back at him, hunger apparent in his eyes. Five minutes left. Hanamaki licked his lips. Fuck.

The other boys were watching their intense staring competition. Would they last? A mystery which would be revealed in… four minutes now.

Kyoutani grabbed Hanamaki's hand and pulled him to the couch, positioning him in front of Issei. "That's better," he said curtly before leaving the gay couple. _Damn you, Kyoutani._

Three minutes. It was so fucking intense. Issei was just _there_. He was there to be claimed. His lips were waiting. Stupid fucking bet.

Two minutes now. Should he just abandon the bet? He couldn't stand it. He wanted to just make out with his boyfriend until the end of the world.

46 seconds.

Hanamaki was already on the younger's laps, his lips hovering the other's. 32 seconds. Issei's grip on his shirt tightened. He growled; impatience was growing between the both of them.

17 seconds.

Their lips were just one millimeter away. One single push would literally send them kissing right away. But the boys weren't gonna play dirty.

6 seconds now. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Hanamaki's breath fanned on Issei's lips. They were hungry. Let the feast start. Please.

12 a.m. Their lips crashed so fast as if they had been separated for a decade. _Finally. Fuck. I am home. We're home._ Hanamaki let out a moan in Issei's mouth. More, more, more.

"Alright, alright, we're still here, you know?" Kindaichi spoke up. The making-out couple did not listen. I mean, it wasn't their fault they had to go through a day without kissing each other, was it?

"Sigh, we really should've extended the hours." Kindaichi turned to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who were staring at the scene on the couch and they were… crying?

"Are you guys… okay?"

Oikawa sniffled. "Gays are so beautiful."

"Indeed," Iwaizumi sobbed.

Kindaichi looked back at Matsukawa and Hanamaki who were still actively shagging. "They're not wrong, you know?" Kunimi smirked. "Now we gotta do something to Oikawa and Iwaizumi."

Hanamaki, who heard that, pulled away for a second and nodded. "Yes, I fully agree to that." Then he went back to kissing his boyfriend.

"Fuck you guys," Oikawa groaned.

Yeah, just another normal Aoba Johsai weekend. Nice and gay. Smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! ^-^ hope you had fun heheh , 
> 
> mayhaps come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/koutarouv)? :>


End file.
